This invention is directed toward the conservation of energy and the reduction of thermal pollution in both water borne and air borne forms.
The invention contemplates the production of useful shaft work at low energy input costs with said shaft work including the capability of driving generators and propelling marine craft. Another object of the invention is to provide under certain conditions, and as a by-product of the power system, chilled liquids for the purposes of providing air conditioning or process chilling, both normally considered high energy consumers with the additional disadvantage of electrical system over-design in order to compensate for the inherently high starting torque of refrigeration compressors.
A further object of the invention, in certain embodiments thereof, and under certain conditions of operation is the production of low cost heat for either comfort or process requirements.
The thermodynamic principle of producing work in the Rankine cycle concept has long been understood, and although the utilization of the lower temperature boiling point fluids such as refrigerants has only more recently become practical, the basics as laid forth in this disclosure are such as to be readily understandable to those knowledgeable in Rankine cycle power systems, as would be the benefits and advantages of the system as outlined herein.